L'amant du Roi des Steppes de Glaces
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand l'auteure a trop lue de contes de fées et qu'elle vient de se mettre à kiffer cette série... Voici ce que cela donne ! Venez lire si vous l'osez ! *rire dément*


Disclamer : Les personnages de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la forme du conte est de mon invention !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me voilà sur ce nouveau fandom et j'en suis HYPER HEUREUSE VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS SAVOOOOOOOOOOOOIR ! _*tousse et se reprend*_ Bref, voici donc mon premier écrit sur le couple fard de cette série et j'espère que cela vous plaira, chers yaoistes ! Bonne lecture à vous et amusez-vous bien ! **Tsubasa Sora** , je te le dédie celui-ci ! En espérant que tu ne m'accuseras pas de vouloir t'achever ! xD

Couple : Yuri x Victor (nan, sans déc' ?! xD)

* * *

 **L'amant du Roi des Steppes de Glace**

* * *

Il était une fois dans les Royaumes du Nord, était un royaume imposant niché dans les Steppes glacées. Le palais royal était une œuvre d'art à lui seul, tout comme le moindre bâtiment de la région d'ailleurs. Les habitants de ce royaume étaient tous sans exception des artistes dans l'âme. Le roi n'échappait à cette règle d'ailleurs. Ce dernier était un ancien patineur des plus célèbres dans le monde entier. Il se nommait Victor Nikiforov et était un homme d'une beauté presque irréelle. A sa cours, tous tentaient d'obtenir son attention sauf une seule personne. Un jeune homme de quelques années son cadet, Katsuki Yuri. Celui-ci était d'une nature timide et anxieuse en plus de n'avoir qu'une confiance en lui extrêmement limitée. Plus jeune, le jeune homme avait lui aussi été patineur mais suite à un échec fatal, il avait brutalement stoppé cette carrière qui l'avait tant fait rêver dans son enfance. Mais lorsque Victor le vit patiner seul à l'abri des regards alors qu'il se promenait, il fut fasciné par le potentiel que le noiraud dégageait. Aussi, il devient son entraineur. Agé de 23 ans, Yuri savait que cette saison serait pour lui la dernière, comme pour Victor et il se métamorphosa sur la glace. Devant sensuel et dégageant un charme à tomber, le jeune homme remporta haut la main les Championnats et termina sa carrière en beauté.

Évidemment, la relation privilégiée que les deux hommes avaient entretenue pendant plusieurs mois avaient fait naitre nombre de jalousies et de remarques peu élogieuses. Pourtant, beaucoup de jeunes femmes et de jeunes filles fondèrent quelques fan club de ce couple si bien assortis selon elles. Si cela amusa grandement Victor, Yuri lui en était atrocement gêné car son cœur commençait à s'incliner devant l'homme aux yeux de glaces qui devient Roi à la Nouvelle Année. Le noiraud se renferma alors sur lui-même comme avant de croiser la route de cet homme merveilleux qu'était son ex-entraineur. Victor était de plus en plus occupé et Yuri ne parvenait plus à le voir qu'en de rares occasions et en coup de vent. L'ancien patineur sentait son cœur se serrer davantage chaque jour alors qu'il ne patinait même plus pour son propre plaisir. En effet, au plus grand étonnement de sa famille, Yuri avait définitivement rangé ses patins à glace dans le coffre au fond de son armoire et il n'y toucha plus durant l'année qui suivit. Le jeune homme ne souriait quasiment plus et passait son temps muré dans un silence angoissant pour ceux qui l'aimaient. Aussi son amie d'enfance décida d'opter pour un remède radical ! Furieuse, la jeune peintre nommée Yuko Nishigori se rendit au palais avec la ferme intention d'obtenir de l'aide pour son meilleur ami. Et elle n'y alla pas de main morte, une fois devant le Roi et sa cours, elle n'hésita pas à incendier celui-ci sous les regards stupéfaits des nobles, en l'accusant d'être responsable de l'état grave dans lequel Yuri se trouvait et qu'elle exigeait –oui vous avez bien lu- qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et arrange les choses sinon gare à son royal derrière et elle ne plaisantait pas !

D'abord interdit puis attristé par ce que l'amie d'enfance de son noiraud lui apprenait, Victor quitta son trône et s'excusa devant la jeune femme. Faisant ainsi tomber une bonne partie de sa cour à la renverse. Yuko, elle-même resta un moment sans voix avant d'accepter les dites excuses un peu de mauvaises grâces cela dit. Puis, d'un mouvement royal, la jeune femme mena le roi chez son meilleur ami sans rien dire de plus. Une fois devant chez ce dernier, Victor ne sut quoi faire. Leur relation avait été très ambiguë lorsque le plus jeune était sous sa protection et bien vite, il n'avait plus ressentie l'affection d'un maitre envers son apprenti. Pour le Roi, ce sentiment était devenu bien plus fort, plus profond et intense. Une flamme s'était allumée dans son cœur et depuis plus d'un an, il se consumait pour le jeune homme si sûr de lui, patins aux pieds mais si timide et adorable en privé. Bien entendu, cette dualité était l'une des nombreuses choses qui avaient fini par lui plaire plus que de raison chez son élève. D'un regard encourageant, Yuko poussa le Roi à pénétrer dans l'habitation. Celle-ci dégageait une sérénité et une chaleur que le souverain assimila directement à son ancien élève. Voilà donc d'où il tenait une telle joie de vivre et une telle innocence. Il se sentait bien dans ce foyer. Yuko lui montra la direction de la chambre de Yuri. Victor hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la fameuse chambre qui abritait son –il l'espérait ardemment- futur compagnon. Une fois devant cette dernière, il frappa doucement. Aucune réponse. Il retenta sa chance. Toujours aucune réponse.

Victor fronça légèrement les sourcils et baissa la clenche, ouvrant ainsi la porte de l'univers de Yuri. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assit sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Victor fut touché au cœur en voyant dans quel état se trouvait celui qu'il avait rapidement apprit à aimer au fils des jours passés ensemble. Le noiraud était dramatiquement pâle et des traces de larmes étaient présentes sur ses joues amaigries par une mauvaise alimentation. Sans doute n'avait –il plus manger correctement depuis un moment. Ce qui alarma encore plus le Roi car habituellement son ancien élève avait un très bon appétit. Le jeune homme avait des cernes très marquées sous ses beaux yeux bruns dont l'éclat semblait s'être volatilisé. Peiné mais toujours aussi amoureux, Victor s'approcha du jeune homme assit sur son lit et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Avec douceur, il prit une main de son cadet entre les siennes. Elle était froide. Il la serra précieusement et l'embrassa en s'asseyant sur les draps froissés. La douceur et la chaleur des lèvres de l'homme à la chevelure argent sortirent Yuri de ses sombres pensées et le jeune homme manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en remarquant la présence de cet homme qu'il aimait tant dans sa chambre, près de lui. Et… En train d'embrasser sa main. Le rouge lui monta directement aux joues alors que sa voix semblait ne pas vouloir se faire entendre alors que ses lèvres s'étaient ouvertes et ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous la stupeur de cette situation.

Victor remarqua le réveil de son amoureux et sourit tendrement en prenant sa seconde main entre les siennes, avec la première. Puis il les amena toutes deux vers son cœur. Il s'excusa ensuite de lui avoir fait tant de mal même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Yuri secoua la tête, le visage à nouveau illuminé par l'un de ses sourires si doux que l'ex-patineur se sentait fondre sur place. N'y tenant plus, Victor lâcha les mains de son cadet et se jeta littéralement parlant sur lui et surtout sur ses lèvres. Un langoureux et fougueux premier baiser fut alors échanger. La promesse d'un avenir ensemble et heureux. Hein ? Ce qu'il se produisit ensuite dans cette chambre ? … Allez savoir. Je vous laisse l'imaginer, chers amis. Moi, tout ce que je peux vous dire pour conclure ce petit conte, c'est la chose suivante : Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

Coin des persos :

Moi : _*hyper fière d'elle*_ Alors ?

Yuri : _*tout rouge*_ Euh...

Victor : _*choppe Yuri et lève le pouce vers l'auteure*_ WONDERFUL TSUKI-SAN !

Moi : _*sautille dans tous les sens*_ YES !

Victor : _*regard sensuel sur Yuri*_ Ca me donne des idées...

Yuri : _*tout rouge*_ VICTOR ! _*regarde l'auteure qui est encore hyper excitée*_ Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Atem : _*en peux plus*_ Et encore, là elle est calme !

Seto : _*blasé_ * C'est clair !

Yuri : _*commence à flipper*_ Sérieux ?

Tous les persos de Yû-Gi-Oh : _*en cœur*_ OH QUE OUI !

Yuri : _*s'évanouit*_ X_x

Moi : _*ricane comme une folle*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Victor : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices en tenant Yuri dans ses bras, avec un beau sourire*_ En espérant que ce petit texte vous a plu, je vous invite à laisser des reviews, histoire de motiver l'auteure à écrire sur notre fandom ! Merci de votre coopération !

 _*s'en va avec son Yuri, tout content*_


End file.
